What is the surface area of this cube? Drag on the cube to rotate it. $3$ $3$
To find the surface area, find the areas of each of the faces, and add all the areas up. To see this better, let's try unwrapping the box: Here, we can see that all of the six sides have the same size. $3$ $3$ We can now calculate the total area: $6 \left(3 \times 3\right)$ $ = 6 \times 9$ $ = 54$ Thus, the total surface area of the cube is $54$.